


In Which Yuuri Talks to Katsudon

by OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor



Series: Victor's Moving Castle [1]
Category: Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Book cannon, Gen, Howl's Moving Castle told with YoI characters, M/M, Minor Character Death Mentioned, howl's moving castle crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9798011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor/pseuds/OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor
Summary: Chapter 1 of Howl's Moving Castle re-imagined with the YoI cast. As you can imagine, shenanigans ensue. Please enjoy.





	

It is quite the misfortune to be born the eldest of three. Everyone knows that you are destined to fail most spectacularly of the three when you set out to seek your fortune.  Yuuri Katsuki was the eldest of three, and not even poor, which might have given him some slim chance of success. Instead, his family owned a small onsen that did quite well. True, his own mother died when he was very small, and his brother Phichit even younger, and his father married a childhood friend, Minako. This is where the third brother, Otabek, came from. Now, to follow tradition, this should have turned Yuuri and Phichit into Evil Step-siblings, but all three boys grew up to be very kind. If Otabek could be a bit stubborn, and Phichit could be a bit dramatic, that was nothing to be held against them.

            About a year before this story really begins, whispers of the Witch of the Waste reached their small village. Apparently the Witch had threatened the king’s daughter, and the king had sent his personal wizard, Seung-gil into the Waste to deal with her. The rumor said he promptly got himself killed. So when an ominous black castle started moving around the hills just beyond town, people were understandably concerned, and there was much debate as to whether the Witch had left the Waste to terrorize the populace like she had in their grandfather’s day. Soon, however, they discovered that the castle didn’t belong to the Witch at all. It belonged to the Wizard Victor, which was hardly better. Though he seemed content to stay in the hills, it was whispered that he liked to eat the hearts of young people, or steal their souls. So the young people were constantly lectured not to go out alone, which was a huge annoyance. Yuuri wondered what Victor did with the souls he collected.

            He was soon distracted from any thoughts of the Wizard Victor, though, by the death of his father. Minako discovered that the boys’ school fees had left the onsen quite in debt.

            “I’ll have to find good apprenticeships for you,” Minako said sadly. “I just can’t afford to keep all three of you here. Phichit first. Dear, I’ve placed you in the local bakery. The owner is a friend of mine, and has agreed to take you on. You’ve always been a fair hand in the kitchen, so you should do quite well there.” Phichit just laughed.

            “A good thing indeed,” was all he said. Yuuri could tell that Phichit wasn’t pleased, but he didn’t say anything else. Minako let out a small sigh of relief, as Phichit could throw quite the tantrum when he wanted to.

            “Now, Otabek, I know you’re full young to be out in the world working, so I’ve done some thinking on what will give you a nice long apprenticeship. Do you remember my school friend Celestino?”

            “Ciao Ciao,” said Otabek, “the one who talks so much.” Yuuri winced just a little at the thought of quiet Otabek at the mercy of the talkative Ciao Ciao.

            “Isn’t he a wizard?” Otabek asked.

            “Yes,” Minako continued excitedly, with clients all over the valley and connections in the capitol. You’ll be set for life after studying under Celestino.”

            “He’s nice enough,” Otabek conceded in his quiet way. Yuuri nodded along with these decisions. Otabek would have magic and rich friends, just as a youngest child destined to make his fortune should. Phichit would have a trade, and a good chance of finding a spouse and settling down. As for himself, Yuuri knew what was coming.

            “Now Yuuri,” Minako said, “as the eldest, it’s only right that you inherit the onsen. So you’ll be my apprentice and learn how to manage the inn. How does that sound, Yuuri?”

            Yuuri could hardly say that he felt it was his fate and was simply resigned to doing nothing of much import with his life. So he just nodded and smiled softly.

            Yuuri helped Otabek pack his belongings and load them in the cart that would take him over the hills, past the Wizard Victor’s castle, to Celestino’s. Otabek didn’t say anything, but Yuuri knew he was nervous. Phichit refused all help packing, throwing everything to a pillow case and slinging it over his shoulder before heading to town, hamster cage tucked under one arm. That left Yuuri alone in the onsen. Other than a few quick notes from his brothers, saying they had reached their respective destinations and settled in, Yuuri didn’t hear from them. As for his own apprenticeship, there wasn’t much Minako could teach him that Yuuri didn’t already know, having grown up in the onsen. Yuuri mostly stayed in the kitchen (he was a better cook than Phichit, even, and definitely better than Minako) though Minako did try to teach him how to deal with the customers, convince them that they wanted a meal and a beer after their bath. Yuuri’s anxiety meant he wasn’t much good at this, preferring to hide in the kitchen and talk to the dishes he was preparing instead of people.

            As May Day approached, Yuuri admitted that his life was rather dull. He cooked. He tended the onsen. He listened to the gossip in the dining room, who ran off with a count, the Wizard Victor’s castle had moved again, whisper whisper, he caught a girl across the valley last month, whisper whisper, hopefully the weather would be good for planting crops this week. And Yuuri hid in the kitchen, talking to the food he cooked, or skittered around the dining room, collecting dirty dishes and trying not to be noticed.

            Yuuri knew he should walk into town and visit Phichit. After all, it was quite silly that he hadn’t seen his brother in months. But he didn’t go. He couldn’t seem to find the time, or the energy, or he remembered that on his own he was in danger from the Wizard Victor… every day it seemed more difficult to go see Phichit.

            “This is ridiculous,” Yuuri chided himself. “It’s only a couple streets over… if I run…” Yuuri promised himself that he would go see Phichit when the onsen was closed for May Day celebrations.

            May Day arrived and the streets were full of people in their best clothes, fully intent on having a good time. He had a couple of things to finish at the inn, but he felt genuinely excited, watching through the window. But when he actually stepped out of the door, Yuuri did not feel excited at all. It was too much. Too much noise, too many people. Living like and old man the past couple months, rarely leaving the onsen, had apparently made his anxiety worse. He clung to the walls, trying to stay out of the way of the revelers. Why had he wanted his life to be interesting again? Yuuri broke down and ran toward the square. The square was, if anything, worse. Crowds of slightly inebriated young men swaggered around, accosting finely dressed girls and each other, while the girls walked around in pairs, ready to be accosted, or try their hand at accosting the boys. All of this was perfectly normal May Day flirting, and Yuuri should be right in the middle of it, but that scared him too. And when a young man in a particularly elaborate blue-and-silver suit with trailing sleeves spotted Yuuri and decided to accost him too, Yuuri tried to melt into the doorway he was hiding in. The young man tilted his head in surprise.

            “It’s ok, little mouse,” he said kindly. “I just wanted to buy you a drink.” He looked at Yuuri with pity. Yuuri felt rather ashamed –he was acting quite ridiculous after all--- and the man almost devastatingly attractive. Silver hair flopped over one eye, leaving only one brilliant blue eye visible. He’s older than I thought, Yuuri noted, in his late twenties at least.

            “Oh, no thank-you,” Yuuri murmured to the man who was still watching him. “I’m… I’m on my way to see my brother.”

            “Then by all means,” the silver-haired man laughed, gesturing grandly for Yuuri to move past him. “Who am I to keep such an attractive man from his brother? Would you like me to walk with you, since you seem so scared?” he asked kindly. Yuuri blushed in embarrassment for his anxiety and ridiculousness.

            “N-n-n-no!” Yuuri stuttered. “No thank-you, sir!” he gasped and darted away, sure he imagined the muttered, “More’s the pity,” as he slipped past the man with the silvery hair and sparkling blue eyes.

            The bakery was packed when Yuuri got there. Yuuri found Phichit in line with other apprentices behind the counter, surrounded by a group of admirers. He twisted pastry bags, handing each one over the counter with a small smile. Yuuri fought his way to the counter. Phichit noticed him. He looked shaken for just a moment before he smiled, a real smile, and shouted, “Yuuri!”

            “Can I talk to you?’ Yuuri yelled. “Somewhere?” he gestured helplessly at the crowded shop.

            “Just a moment!” Phichit yelled back. He turned and whispered to the girl next to him, and she stepped up to take his place, to the visible disappointment of the crowd. Phichit opened a flap in the counter, gesturing Yuuri through. Phichit grabbed his wrist and dragged Yuuri to the back room.

            “Oh Phichit, I’m so glad to see you!” Yuuri said, settling onto a convenient stool with a huff. Phichit absently handed him a cream cake, Yuuri’s favorite.

            “You may need this. And I’m glad you’re sitting down. Because I’m not Phichit. I’m Otabek.”


End file.
